The rescue from prison
by Jesusfollower97
Summary: Fifteen year old Harry Potter finishes his traumatic fourth year at Hogwarts expecting to come home for a quiet and restful summer... Only to be in for the worst summer of his life. And his only hope is The Order of the Phoenix. Abusive!Dursleys
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANYTHING in the "Harry Potter" universe. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: This is going to be COMPLETELY different from my two other stories that I have published, but I've wanted to write this one for awhile now. So here it is, it will be at least a five chapter story. But just to warn those of you who like the style of "Masterpiece" and "First day of School", This is Very dark. It's not bad, I don't write slash or anything. But its very violent. Anywho! That being said: Please enjoy!

Chapter one:

He's either being impersonated by a death eater or Uncle vernon has lost his mind.

I'm going with the latter.

Of course he's never treated me like part of the family, but this is just insane.

I cough wetly as I move the chains imprisoning my wrists to the floor of my cell. Well. I might as well call it a cell. I've been locked up in my bedroom since I got back to Privet Drive number 4. Which would make it…. nearly eight weeks.

Once I stepped over the threshold, uncle vernon threw my stuff into the cupboard, my old bedroom, and turned on his heel. He grabbed my wrists before I could even think to move out of his reach. Then he told me precisely what would make this summer different from the others, "Listen you freak! This summer is going to be very different for you. I've had enough of your attitude and threats. You've gotten too used to your freedom." Uncle vernon gave me a look that would intimidate even Snape, "It's time you learn your place."

I knew he had to have something worse planned than just the regular detainment in my room and being at their beck and call, but I'll admit I never thought he would do _this_. After he pulled me up the stairs, without letting go of my wrists, we stopped in front of my room. At least, what _used_ to be my room. It'd been turned into a torture room. In shock and terror I took in the things the area contained: A metal surgical table with built-in wrist and ankle restraints now replace my sorry-excuse-for-a-bed, the bars were reinstated on my window, there were shackles attached to the middle of the floor, a metal whipping post in the corner-with manacles of course, and all sorts of knives and whips lined the walls. Everything seemed to be emanating a hunger for pain. My pain.

"Hope you're enjoying the view, _boy._" Vernon spit. "Because not only will you not be leaving this room for the next few months, but you will not be leaving at All. You are _not_ going back to that school for freaks. Ever." He then proceeded to force my struggling body into the room and threw me on the floor. Finally coming out of the speech paralyzing shock I was in, I began to plead with my "Uncle", "Please uncle vernon! Don't do this!" He knelt down, ignoring my pleas, and grabbed my wrists again and the shackles next to me. "Shut up! You've had this coming to you-" "Not torture!" I interrupt before being harshly slapped in the face. "Don't you dare interrupt me again boy!" He then continued his task of locking the harsh, metal shackles onto my wrists, with relish, efficiently chaining me to the floor of my new prison.

The punishment didn't start until the next day, but since it started, it hasn't stopped.

My new injuries are compliments of not only the abuse from the agonizing whip or the burning knives, but also from Vernon's heavily descending feet and fists. That is what my broken and bruised ribs have to thank for their current condition. Groaning in pain I roll, as much as the chains allow, to see the door that just sprang open. Shivering at the sight of my tormentor's towering figure in the doorway, I close my eyes and send a silent cry for help in my mind. _Someone, anyone, please help. I can't take much more._

A/N: Hey Readers! I hope you're interested in my new story! I will try to keep this updated as often as possible, but remember two things make me update faster: The Lord, and You guys! So REVIEW PLEASE! The Order should be getting involved in the next chapter so please give me ideas for what goes on with them and/or with "Uncle Psycho" and Harry! (hahaha) Loads of love~V


	2. The Order

DISCLAIMER: I Have never, and Never will own Harry Potter. The Books or the Movies! All J. K. Rowling's masterpiece. Although I do own a new highlighter!

Chapter Two:

"OWW! Blimey Hermione! Stop pushing! I can't hear what they're talking about!" Ron whined as he pushed hermione in return trying to get back to his perfect eavesdropping spot at the door.

"Since when does being pushed affect your hearing, Ronald?" Hermione argued exasperatedly settling for a second-best listening position.

The pair had been vying for the best spot at the kitchen door of the burrow so that they could listen in on the order meeting that had been scheduled at the last minute. Currently everyone was just arriving.

"Good evening Remus. I'm glad you could make it on such short notice." The two heard Dumbledore greet politely, although from the slight strain in his voice they could tell that their were more pressing matters on his mind.

One after another the Order members showed up within three-minutes time. But the group that had settled by the fifth minute around the rickety kitchen table was only containing seven of the usual twelve. Seeming to realize the shortage, Arthur voiced this observation, "Albus, Where are the others?"

Almost as if he had expected the inquiry, dumbledore simply replied, "As this is not a matter requiring the whole Order's participation, you are all that I have called." Without waiting for another question, the headmaster began the meeting.

"For the past few weeks I have felt a growing unease about something concerning harry's state. I had ignored it initially simply because I thought it was from the after effects of the third task. But last night was the climax of that feeling. At around 9 pm yesterday evening harry some how managed to send a call for help which I thankfully, received." The silence at the table seemed to become unbearable until Sirius broke it with a tense growl, "What's happening to my godson, dumbledore?"

Every eye (or ear in hermione and ron's case) was waiting expectantly, anxiously, on the professor.

"I have a dreadful feeling harry is some how being mistreated at the dursley's."

Beat.

"What sort of 'mistreatment'?" Came the timid question from Molly Weasley.

Dumbledore seemed to evaluate every person before deciding on how much of his suspicions to divulge. Making eye contact with each member, he told all he's feared. "Originally, I had thought that, as most of you have probably heard from harry himself or figured out, it was the unfortunate neglect that his relatives have always bestowed upon him. But then the distress from harry grew from the usual sad feeling to a strong, and painful one. I then had an alarming idea as to what might be going on. It wasn't a far fetched idea that with the guilt and grief harry is undoubtedly experiencing after this past school years events that…. Harry was self harming himself." Raising his hand to quiet the nearly hysterical shouts, Albus continued.

"Please, everyone remain calm, I am not quite finished with my beliefs and would appreciate it if you would save your fury for when I am done." Looking around at the quieting group, Albus continued. "As I have said I _had _the idea of self-harm, but a few days later, I absolutely knew that was not what was happening."

"If I may headmaster," came a cold drawl interrupting dumbledore's explanation, "If you believe that the boy is in mortal peril, don't you think that it would be better for us to be on our way than to be here discussing the past?"

Albus simply smiled a small, patient smile before addressing his potions master, "Right you are Severus but it is of importance that you know exactly what is going on for us to address the problem correctly. It is not intelligent to go into a warzone without a plan of attack. But we do need to be going soon so I will finish this up quickly. I knew that self-harm was not the problem but it is even more serious than that." Albus paused, prompting a beyond worried spur from the whole group to continue. "I believe, and have no reason to doubt, that harry's uncle is severely abusing him. Maybe more than that."

Everyone was rendered speechless.

After letting the news sink in a little, tonks, who had paled significantly, stood up abruptly and said what they'd all been thinking. "We need to go. Now." Without another word the group stood and began to throw on their cloaks, getting ready to depart for privet drive number 4. The group was about to disapparate when ron had had enough of standing behind the door.

"Wait! I'm going too." The adults all started to protest when ron silenced them with his forceful words, "I'm going. And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Harry's been there for me through every bloody thing, and I'm bloody well gonna be there for him."

Dumbledore looked at his student with pride in his twinkling eyes before instructing, "Well Mr. Weasley, in that case I'd take someone's arm and hold on tight."

Then scanning the group once more, he said, "If that is all, let us be off. We have a hero who is in need of saving."

A/N: Hello fellow Potterheads! Well there's the second chapter for ya! Sorry if it was too boring, I just needed to get the Order in there and this was the only way I could think of doing it. Please let me know what you thought! And don't worry the next chapter will be a long, angst filled, exciting chapter! It is the climax after all! PLEASE REVIEW! Loads of love~V.


	3. Torture and Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I Still don't own HP (That stands for Harry Potter not the printer. Although I don't own that either.)

A/N: Sorry in advance if harry is really ooc, I can't really write him well, especially in this situation. At some points it might come across as harry's weak but it is and never will be my intention in my stories to portray him that way. On the contrary, he's REALLY strong. So when he cries out in pleas or pain, just remember his character in this has been tortured for EIGHT weeks. And as you'll be able to tell… he's breaking. OH! And Molly Weasley stayed at the burrow with ginny, hermione, and fred and george. Sorry forgot to clarify that in the last chapter.

WARNING!: This is the climax of the story so it will be focused on harry's imprisonment at the dursley's and rescue, and it will be filled with torture. So if you don't like this kind of story, don't read it! It is not for the faint of heart! But just to say again there will be NO slash or any kind of sexual torture. I don't roll that way. Sooo.. There! You've been warned. But for those of you who do like this type of story like I do (obviously), READ ON!

Chapter Three:

Harry's POV:

"I didn't know they were going to talk to you! I swear!" I cry in desperation as vernon stands over me with one of his knives that used to gleam in sick intimidation before it was covered in my crimson blood. My scream bounces off the low ceiling of my torture chamber, cutting through the silence eerily as he plunges the blade with psychotic enthusiasm into my dislocated right shoulder. I used to be able to hold back my screams, but after eight weeks of being tormented, I no longer can. I'm not sure if it's because I'm not strong enough to any longer, or because I don't care anymore. It's probably both.

Hand still on the dagger imbedded in my shoulder, my "uncle" leans over the surgical table I'm chained to and puts his beet red face right over mine and hisses out, "I don't believe you. Why else would they come over to the car and threaten us with their empty words, unless you had been whining to them? Those _freaks_ would not have come over to us otherwise. You know why boy. No one cares about you. They just put up with your worthlessness because of the money. You know they do don't they? _Don't they!" _He yells the last part as I frantically shake my head trying to block out his words. But I can't. Because they're true.

Excruciating agony rips through my body, drawing out a long tortured shriek and unstoppable tears as my captor twists the knife in all directions before yanking the blade out with sadistic zeal. I lay panting as he moves out of my sight. Usually I'd get nervous when I can't see what he's doing or where he's coming from, but like everything else, I'm slowly beginning not to care. He'll do what he wants to me when he wants. And I have no control over it. Never have.

Blazing hot pain shoots through my left leg as he presses a glowing hot iron rod (one of his favorite tools) down on my calf, holding it there for what feels like an eternity as my throat cannot contain the anguished cry from escaping with fervor. A second after he removes the metal rod and moves away to grab something else, I'm flooded with a feeling I'd hoped never to experience again. In two swift moves, he slices the newly added burn open and forces his meaty fingers into the wound. His hand is covered in salt. My mind doesn't even register the source of the piercing scream until vernon wrenches his hand out of the heavily bleeding injury and my own body shakes both from the pain and the choking sobs that my scream ended with.

Forcing my streaming eyes open, I try and focus on his actions as he comes over to my right side again. My head is thrown to the opposite side as white blinding pain flashes suddenly down my right cheek, "Shut up! I don't want to hear your crying." vernon hisses with such venom I used to not think him possible of possessing while holding the knife blade up against the wound it just made on my flushed face. My attention is drawn reflectively down to my left forearm as his meaty torso leans across my restrained form, and digs the pointed blade-tip into my pale skin before dragging it with a slight curve downward eliciting a heavy trickle of blood and a sharp yelp from me.

Then he proceeds with his sadistic writing task with no hesitation, accompanied only by my resounding scream.

After nearly five minutes of his carving, he stands back up and starts unlocking my metal restraints only to yank my limp body off the table and drag me over to the gleaming post standing boldly in the corner.

I struggle weakly in his vice-like grip as he reaches to grab the built-in steel cuffs that still have some of my blood dripping off of them from the last time. Grasping one of the manacles in his hand, he thrusts me harshly into the post before reclaiming my right wrist and pressing it into the bond. Closing it around my torn wrist, he then does the same to the other before getting the key and making sure they're firmly locked. Not that I could do anything if I was free, that time passed long ago. After painfully securing me, he goes over to his wall of torture instruments and grabs the whip. It's a long, sleek black, single cord that has pieces of glass woven into it's deadly fibers. In short, a whip designed for maximum pain.

Vernon smiles his newly acquired blood-thirsty smile at me as I watch him over my least damaged shoulder. He takes a few intimidating steps toward me before stopping about five feet away and cracks the whip abruptly making me jump as the tension becomes too much and my breathing speeds up. My "uncle" looks me dead in the eye before grinding out in a low voice, "Turn around." I surprise myself when I defiantly spit out, "Make me."

He whips out the remote before I can even blink and I cry out and drop heavily against the pull of the chains as electricity courses through my veins with a burning vengeance. Around the third week of my imprisonment vernon installed an electric current into the whipping post. How he got that is beyond me. Panting and gasping for breath I don't even have time to fully process the shock before the familiar agonizing bite of the whip is laid upon my bare and already torn and bloody back.

_CRACK!_

A strangled cry is ripped from my throat as he begins his assault.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

I collapse fully against the shackles with an ear-piercing shriek as the pain begins to build to unbearable levels.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

My mind barely processes the fact of my shivers from the blood loss, all I can process right now is Pain.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

A choked whimper escapes my lips as I silently pray through the pain. _Oh Lord, please help me, please send someone. I can't take anymore._

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

As my body prepares to slip into the realm of oblivion, something happens that I will never forget.

Just as vernon pushed the remote's button to electrocute me once more and simultaneously lashed my back once more, it happened. Although I could not see it, I heard the door to my prison fly open and the whip hit the ground. Gasping and groaning from the effect of the double punishment, I did not turn my head and take in the scene until I heard the voices I least expected.

"VERNON DURSLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Dumbledore bellowed, eyes ablaze and robes billowing behind him as he stalked up to the man responsible for my torture. Dumbledore stuck his wand in vernon throat and backed him up against the wall on my left side as the rest of the rescue team came in. All in the same kind of rage as the headmaster. When they stepped foot in my room and took in the new additions, their rage changed momentarily from angry to horrified. Then their attention was drawn to me.

Snape, Sirius, and Ron rushed toward me as Remus and Tonks stayed to back dumbledore as he confronted vernon. Snape reached me first and dropped to his knees mirroring my forced position on my left side and immediately started waving his wand over me, scanning to make a list of my multiple injuries. The injuries he couldn't see anyway, even in this dark room you could still vividly see my worst, bleeding wounds. The moonlight creeping in through the bars on my window also helped illuminate the spectacle that was my body. My eyes fly open as Snape snaps his fingers in front of my face, making me realize that I was passing out unknowingly. "Keep your eyes open Potter! You have to stay conscious. Don't give in now." He commands strongly, but without his usual bite. Snape pales as the enchanted list kept lengthening. I turn my head back to my right side, I don't need a list to tell me how bloody bad I am. I already know.

Sirius and Ron are now on my other side looking unsure of what to do. Sirius opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water for a few moments and raises his hand a few times as if debating between verbal or physical support, and Ron looks like he's gonna either pass out or kill someone. Sirius finally decides on physical support. Bad idea. He reaches his hand up and places it on my right shoulder and squeezes a bit…. the dislocated shoulder vernon twisted his knife in twenty minutes ago. Sirius lets go immediately as my body spasms and I cry out in anguish. Then I cough a few harsh coughs because the jolt from my body jostled my broken ribs, setting my upper body on fire to say the least. The trio surrounding me starts simi-panicking when my coughs produce blood and add to the steadily growing puddle of blood on the wooden floor around my upright form. "Oh gosh harry…" Ron whines queasily. Sirius pales significantly and starts apologizing profusely with moist eyes, but I'm don't have the strength to tell him that it's okay.

Snape reaches out and puts his hand on my ribs making me flinch back in fear or pain I'm not entirely sure myself. "It's okay harry, I'm not going to hurt you. I need to check something." Snape says in a calm voice he reserves for patients. I nod my head a bit giving him silent permission to continue. Looking back to my chest he places his hand on the left side of my rib cage and presses down slightly spurring a bit more blood to come up out of my mouth again. Snape pulls back quickly and says to Sirius in an urgent voice, "He has a punctured lung. We need to get him to Poppy immediately."

Sirius nods and shoots me a beyond worried look, before reaching up with his wand and getting ready to magically unlock my chains when vernon stops him from his place against the wall. "I wouldn't do that if I were you _freak._" Vernon forces out under the pressure of dumbledore's wand. I look over at him in confusion while Sirius shoots daggers at him with his eyes and replies, "Of course you'd want to keep him chained up. Now shut up!" Sirius turns back around to unlock the shackles when what happens shocks everyone, most especially me, "Alohomora!" Sirius says pointing his wand at the left cuff, but instead of it springing open, a blue glow encircles the manacles and then I'm engulfed in the merciless grip of the electric volts once again. My scream of pain pierces the room and throws everyone, except vernon, into concerned chaos while I tried to regain my breath.

Dumbledore turned on vernon once again, unveiled fury filling his tone. "What was that Dursley? What did you do?" Vernon smiled villainously as he divulged, "I got that from one of your kind. It's a magic suppressant chain. All the shackles in here are. I knew you lot would be coming sooner or later, but I wanted to make it a bit harder. Can't take him without going through me first. Only I can open them… or you can keep trying to open them your way and electrocute him every time. Your choice. " Dumbledore's expression hardened immensely before he fired a strong jinx at vernon that is similar to the Cruciatus curse, but not as potent. Vernon quaked with pain under it before Dumbledore released it and spoke once again, "Unless you wish to experience that again or something stronger, I would tell us how to release harry if I were you."

Vernon seemed to size everyone up before relenting a bit, "You have to unlock them with a certain key." Before the sentence was barely out of his mouth, Ron jumped up and had his own wand pressed over vernon's heart in a flash of fury. "Give me the key! IF YOU VALUE YOUR WRETCHED LIFE! YOU WILL GIVE ME THE. KEY. NOW!" Ron shouted with unrestrained ferocity. After Ron's…. convincing…. speech, vernon practically threw the key at him. Once it was in Ron's grip, he wasted no time in running back over and dropping down on his knees and reaching up. He basically threw off the cuffs as soon as they were unlocked from my bloodied and broken wrists.

I fell forward as the pressure keeping me up was removed, and was caught by four sets of hands. I'm not sure who they were since my body was now starting to lose the battle against unconsciousness again and my eyes were closed without my consent. I was only vaguely aware of voices shouting at me, but could not make out what they were saying. They all sounded like they were in a tunnel miles away. Or maybe I was. I was laid down into someones arms making me cough in pain as that was the only thing I could still do, besides feel. The last things I remember are someone stroking my hair, and then my hand being placed on what I guessed was a portkey, for we were soon whisked away. My mind processed one last thought before I let go: I've been rescued from prison. And with that I fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

A/N: Hey Guys! TA-DA! There's the climax for ya! What'd ya think?! :D The next two chapters will be on Harry's recovery and such. If you have ANY ideas for that I would GREATLY appreciate it! Thank you for All of your support in the reviews, follows and favorites! PLEASE REVIEW! Loads of love~V


	4. Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you, unless you're J. K. Rowlings in which case you do and this pathetic rhyme doesn't apply to you.

A/N: ALRIGHTY! Phew! I'll tell you what, that last chapter wore. me. OUT! But it was fun and you seemed to enjoy it so it's worth it! #Climaxsuccess lol. Anyway, I want to give a shout out to all of my follower's and those of you who listed my story as your favorite, and, of course, My awesome reviewer's! Thank you to you all, But especially, Thank you to: **darknightstalker**, **Glossette, **and **castlelover1997**! You guys have helped me and inspired me so much for this story I just couldn't neglect to say Thank you! This is NOT the end of this story, but it could be the chapter after next or I could make this longer… It's up to you….. This chapter will contain an unconscious harry, PTSD harry and more all from a general POV! So get ready for the angsty rollercoaster!

Chapter Four:

The Hogwarts hospital wing doors flew open with the speed and strength of a hurricane as the members of The Order ran in. Lead by the one and only Sirius Black with a limp and heavily bleeding Harry Potter strewn across his arms. If not for their pale and shaken expressions, they would have been a truly terrifying sight.

"POPPY!" Dumbledore bellowed as the group arrived at a bed at the end off the wing. There was no trouble of finding a vacant bed for it was the end of July, the 29th to be exact, and there were no students to be found in any part of the castle. Well, no student except for the severely injured boy who was currently being laid with great gentleness on aforementioned bed.

"Alright alright! No need for shouting, I maybe old but I'm not deaf yet! Now what's go-" The mediwitch froze in her inquiry as she took in the scene before her. Gaping at the badly damaged body of the fifteen year old, raven-haired boy, it only took a few more moments of hesitation before she shook herself out of her stupor. "Albus, what happened?" Dumbledore looked up at his employee with tears shining in his unusually dull blue eyes and quickly dropped his gaze back down to the battered young man before them. "Something that never should have happened to him. To anyone."

"The boy has a punctured left lung. I'm not sure how long it's been since he's acquired that particular wound but he was coughing up an alarming amount of blood by the time we got to him." Snape informed Poppy as she approached Harry quickly and at once drew her wand and wasted no time before magiking the rib out of the lung and then hurrying to close the lung before he drowned in his own blood. Then she set about the work of draining the fluid from his lung, a project that took nearly ten minutes. Thankfully the task went without a hitch, it could have been an even more damaging procedure and they might have lost him.

Now being in a lit room, the rescue team could get a better look at harry's appearance as Poppy waved her wand over his body to find out the rest of his wounds: The black hair that would never stay neat was now clumped together and streaked with his own crimson blood. His face along with the rest of his skin that was not covered in blood, which wasn't much, was as pale as the sheet which he now lay on. His entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat, he was covered in bruises from head to toe, and coated in blood so that his wounds were hard to make out. But they knew, and dreaded, they would find out the laundry list of them soon.

Gathering all of her healer courage, poppy got down to business. Lowering her wand she looked over to Sirius, who had stationed himself in a chair on harry's right side while gripping his hand tightly, and spoke to him with a firm voice, "Mr. Black could you please turn and hold Mr. Potter on his side while I start on his back?" Abruptly holding up her hand, she silenced their protests and continued, "I need to stop the bleeding before I tell you how he is or treat the rest of his injuries." The crowd grudgingly quieted and Sirius moved forward to carefully pull his godson on his right side toward him. Once harry was settled in Sirius' arms, poppy bent over once again and began to staunch the blood flow and seal up his lacerations as best she could. This task was difficult for there wasn't much skin left on his back to close up.

Not being able to hold back his curiosity, Ron stepped around the bed to the side harry's back was facing, took one look, and it was over to the trash bin to empty his stomach's contents. "Mr. Weasley, if you cannot contain yourself I would suggest you go back to Grimmauld place and fetch your family and miss granger." Snape drawled out as Ron finished and glared back at his professor, "How am I supposed to do that? I can't apparate yet." Tonks turned away from harry and walked over to Ron volunteering, "I'll go with you, I would like a break from this myself right now." She held out her arm and though Ron was reluctant about leaving his best mate, with a sigh he grabbed a hold and they departed with a pop.

At that time, poppy finished with the main restoration of harry's back and though it would be scarred for life she managed to save him from bleeding out. She conjured some bandages up for his back since it was still incredibly tender and incase some of his wounds reopened. Once they were in place she gestured for Sirius to lay him back down and then spoke to Snape, "Thank you Severus, he doesn't need to be here for all of this. Now, would you please bring me two of the blood-replenishing potions, the pain relievers, nourishment potions, and the sleeping draughts from my supply closet? Oh! And a Wound-cleansing potion? Thank you." Snape strode quickly over to the potion pantry without an opposing word on the matter, leaving the rest of the group in anxious suspense as they anticipated her verdict.

Poppy looked around at all the fearful faces and sighed a huge sigh as she began her account, "I guess I can't keep you all waiting any longer, so here goes: Mr. Potter has a list of injuries I wouldn't think possible for the average person to endure and I am seeing many partially healed damages too, most likely from his accidental magic kicking in and healing him when it got to be too much. Right now I will only give you the list of his current injuries: Okay, for his bones Mr. Potter's right forearm is broken in three places, nearly eighteen of his ribs are broken, I say nearly because the eighteenth is cracked, of course as you know one of them punctured his left lung but thankfully I managed to set everything back to working order for that already, so no more worries on that." She said with self-satisfaction in her voice but quickly looked back down to the list and continued after seeing the enraged stares. "Both wrists are broken due to shackles, I'm assuming since the skin around them are completely rubbed raw and bleeding. The fingers on his right hand are totally broken, I don't know if entire mobility will ever return to his hand though." At this she paused and glanced up and saw Sirius and Remus trying to stop the tears that were pooling in their eyes from overflowing. Now looking at Harry's motionless form she persevered in saying the list's contents from memory, "His right hip is cracked, and his right leg is broken in four places. I suspect his knee is also shattered possibly from falling on it multiple times. His left ankle is shattered as well, I also suspect from shackles and/or many hits. Well that's all for the bones."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Sirius growled jumping to his feet in agitation. Remus put his hand on his life long friend's shoulder to calm him down before addressing the healer, "How much more is there? No. Wait. I don't want to know that answer. What else is there?" Poppy looked around with empathy at the men before her and said, "I discovered some water in his lungs, I managed to get rid of it when healing his punctured lung, so thankfully I was able to stop it before it progressed to pneumonia. On that note, his lungs and ribs will be terribly sore and tender and he will have a cough for a few weeks. The lacerations covering his back looked like whip marks am I correct?" At the small nod from them all, her suspicions were confirmed. "Those will be tricky for a while but they should seal up completely once school starts, for now he just should not try and engage in any rigorous events like quidditch or they may tear open."

"What if he does tare them?" Sirius asked as Snape walked back in carrying to supplies Poppy requested. "Oh thank you Severus. Well it wouldn't be anything life threatening, but it would be very painful for him. If he does later on, just bring him back and I'll fix it right away. Anyway as I was saying, the rest of his body is covered in lacerations as well, although made for a different tool I'm sure." She answered glumly as she relieved Snape of the potion vials. Laying them out on the side table she asked the potions master and Sirius for a favor once again, "Now if you two would help me administer these to Mr. Potter I would greatly appreciate it." Snape reluctantly bent down and helped Sirius position Harry's head and then took the potions from Poppy one at a time and poured them in his mouth massaging his throat as he went so that Harry would reflectively swallow.

Once done they both laid him back down and Poppy continued once again, "As you can see for yourselves, he is also covered in a large variety of bruises and many burns." Once said the mediwitch's brow furrowed and she looked at Dumbledore with worry lacing her tone, "Albus, these burns aren't ones as if burned from a fire or a misfired spell, What happened?" Seeing that Dumbledore was once again not about to answer her inquisition, Sirius jumped up once again, "Why won't you explain to her what's happened? It's painfully simple!" The Grief stricken marauder turned to Poppy and stated, "Harry's _uncle_ tortured him. And I didn't do a bloody thing to stop it." Sirius dropped back down in his chair and put his head in his hands with overwhelming guilt.

"Yes you did Padfoot, you got him out of there." Remus consoled. But Sirius wouldn't have it, he shook his head adamantly and shouted, "No! That's not what I mean and you know it Remus! Harry has asked, no _begged, _us to not make him go back to the Dursley's every summer! Especially you Albus! And what did we do?" The heavy silence dragged on as everyone awaited the words they knew to be true, "Nothing. That's what we did. In fact we did do something: _WE SENT HIM BACK THERE EVERY STINKIN' YEAR!_" Everyone winced as Sirius' voice echoed around the hall, "And what about the letter's, hmm? We said, promised, that if he didn't write us every three days then we would come check up on him. We didn't even do that." He finished his rant with his heart breaking words, "We failed him. _I_ failed him."

The room was once again filled with sound but this time it was the noise of heart wrenching sobs. And no one had anything to say on the contrary.

Some time later, Remus managed to calm himself and his friend a bit and looked up to Madame Pomfrey who had tears leaking down her pale cheeks as well, "Is there anything else?" With what looked like extreme self-discipline, she nodded her head, nurse hat bobbing and answered, "I've saved the worst for last I'm afraid. His shoulders. There has been excessive damage done to the muscle, tissue, and bones of his shoulders, especially his right. It seems both shoulders have been dislocated multiple times, but his right shoulder has most recently been dislocated and-" The hesitation made everyone afraid to hear the rest, but they knew it was inevitable. "'And' what, Poppy?" Dumbledore questioned softly. Wringing her hands she finished, "And it was stabbed and brutally torn by what only can be a knife. I don't think he will ever have full mobility of it again."

The words hung heavily in the air as the seriousness of his condition came down upon them.

It was at that moment that The Weasleys and Hermione happened to come running into the room. "What's going on with my son?!" Came the distressed holler of Mrs. Weasley. No one in the room at that moment had the heart to tell her.

A/N: Hey readers I'm sorry if that chapter stunk. I'm not too happy with it myself, but I haven't had much inspiration this week and I just wanted to get the injury list over with. But NO WORRIES! the next chapter will have an awake and damaged harry for ya'll. Thank you so much for all the help again. And on that note: PLEASE REVIEW! Loads of love ~V


	5. Awake and Fighting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but like I said I wasn't inspired so I just kinda stopped there. Do y'all even read my author's notes? Because out of the fourteen reviews like three have answered my questions about what I should do for the next chapter. ANYWAY enough of my ranting, I'd really appreciate your help and input on what to do for the story. This one will be pretty short and Harry may or may not be awake in this chapter but we'll see where God leads. I have a few ideas for the rest of the story and I want to see what you think I should do: 1. How would y'all feel about Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all the adults (of course) staying in hogwarts till school starts so that Harry's main recovery all took place there? 2. Should I have a chapter where it's Harry's POV and he has a nightmare or flashback of one of the torture sessions with vernon? Or do y'all have any other ideas? Which ever I would be so happy if y'all would let me know! Thanks! Now Read On Peeps! **

Chapter Five:

The dark of the midnight hour had no effect on those inside the Hogwarts infirmary except for the serene glow of the lantern's flames on the stone walls, filling the wing with a calming atmosphere. After the stressful hype of the news that poppy divulged yet again to the Weasleys and Hermione, Tonks re-entered with Hagrid, quelling the mystery of why she had not arrived along with the others. But now that the situation was known, they all settled down around the wing and quietly conversed among themselves while Mrs. Weasley, Madame Pomfrey, and Snape tended to Harry's sleeping form.

"Mum? Where's Harry's wand?" Fourteen year old Ginny Weasley asked her mother from her chair on the left side of harry's bed. Molly paused in her mothering stroking of Harry's now cleaned raven hair and looked around the bed and nightstand before replying, "I'm not sure Ginny dear. But don't worry, I'm sure Sirius or Remus have it." Hermione looked less confident at the answer and spoke up from her spot on her own chair by Ginny's right side wringing her hands over her own wand, "How can we be sure? I mean…." The distraught brunette paused, struggling to get out her thoughts, an unusual trait Ron would think amusing if this were any other time, "What I want to know is what happened to Harry's things when he returned home. I mean if what dumbledore suspected is right, which he usually is, then what his uncle did was going on all summer. And in that case, I highly doubt that he would allow Harry to keep his things within reach."

Here Ron, who was perched on the empty bed next to Harry's along with Fred and George, cut in and said emphatically, "You better believe it. I bet that bloody death eater-wanna-be chucked Harry's things out the window as soon as he stepped foot in the house. I'd like to try out some of those unforgivables Moody taught us last year on Harry's prat of an uncle…." Ron murmured the last part so that his mother didn't hear.

Fred and George both nodded simultaneously in agreement. Fred added, "That's right little brother, I have some new inventions I would love that git to try out. What do you think George? Should I borrow an owl to deliver the 'goodies', or should I deliver them myself?"

"Oh. Most definitely _ourselves_ Fred. We wouldn't want to miss his expression. Besides who better to show him how they work than the makers themselves?" George confided mischievously.

"Now boys I don't think the Ministry would take to kindly 'bout you two takin' matters into yer own hands, or yer parents for that matter. But I know how ya feel. I know I would like to do much more than break down his front door this time, but I don't think Dumbledore would want us to worry about it much. He'll have something much worse planned than us. And he can do it!" Hagrid exclaimed from his standing position at the foot of Harry's bed as he wiped away the enormous tears sliding down his moist cheeks.

Meanwhile, over by the doors of the infirmary Tonks, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore stood, quietly, discussing what was to be done about the present plight.

"But Albus, he said that someone had _given_ them to him. And you know as well as I that Dursley would have to be without another option before he would actually enter our world. So what we don't know is who gave the magic-resistant restraints to him." Remus stressed his point, frustrated that they had not thought of making vernon confess who the person was.

Dumbledore shook his head replying, "I agree Remus, and I know Harry has many enemies who would be more than eager to help in harming him, but I have my suspicions that whoever gave Dursley the devices would not be simple enough to tell him their name. I regret to say that we will most likely not find out who it was anytime soon. But! I am in no way saying that we will not try our most… _persuasive _ways to find out if vernon does know." The group couldn't help the eager smirks from displaying on their faces at the headmaster's thinly veiled plan.

Sirius broke the moment with a question that had plagued him for a while, "Where are Petunia and their spoiled son? I doubt vernon would have done everything he's done with them around. Sure Petunia hates Harry and our world, but I don't think even she would go as far as her vile husband did or at least condone it."

Every head turned their attention to Dumbledore as he nodded and responded, "Right you are Sirius, I thought the same. So I looked into vernon's memory tonight and found out that Petunia has gone for the summer to visit an old school friend and taken Dudley along with her. She has no idea as to what took place as far as I know. Now as for the most pressing matter at hand: Vernon Dursley's fate." He began ominously but was interrupted by a sound he hoped never to hear again.

The peaceful atmosphere was shattered as Harry James Potter awoke fitfully from a nightmare with a bloodcurdling scream. The others jumped up immediately, frightened from the abrupt awakening, and attempted to calm Harry down.

By holding him down.

Big mistake.

"NO! Stop! Please! Let me go! I didn't do anything! STOP!" Harry yelled out in terror as he was confused as to what was going on and where he was. He was sure he was back _there_ again. And the restricting hands confirmed his fears.

Various "Harry!"'s were thrown around as they tried to ground him to where he was, but they got no response except for his struggles getting more frantic. "HARRY! Mate calm down! Your safe! It's okay!" Ron tried as he continued to fight against Harry's flailing limbs. Instead of calming down though, the response was phenomenal. As the group was just managing to control Harry's movements so that he would not hurt himself more, and Harry's sense of control was squashed, his defense magic exploded. A big burst of blue and red shot from Harry surrounding him momentarily with a protective dome, effectively throwing off everyone who was holding him down.

It only lasted for a minute though and it left Harry feeling exhausted and vulnerable once again. Slumping back against his bed, he began to get overwhelmed with the pain and was now fully awake and remembered with great relief that he was no longer in that place, but that he was home.

Rubbing their sore spots from being thrown into the walls, everyone reassembled around Harry's bed and cautiously greeted him. But aside from an occasional nod in acknowledgement, Harry did not respond.

"Hey Prongslet, are you okay? No, nevermind, stupid question. I'm so glad you're safe now, you really know how to worry your godfather!" Sirius tried after most everyone else had, but still failed in gaining a reaction from Harry aside from the blank haunted stare directed at his lap.

Fearing the lack of reply from his godson, Sirius turned to look at Poppy who was scanning Harry at a foot's distance for more injuries (in fear of scaring him again so soon) and asked, "Why isn't he speaking?" The medi-witch furrowed her brow at the inquiry and replied, "He's in semi-shock, it's his mind's and body's way of coping, and protecting itself right now. Let me speak to you all though for a moment. Mr. Potter is not himself right now, and probably won't be for some time. He's gone through something no one ever should. Now you all can either help him get better and get through this or you can make it worse and you may never get him back. For instance, I appreciate your help and thought about keeping him from injuring himself further but, as Mr. Potter so strongly showed you, he does not want to be restricted. It scares him. I'm sure you know more than I why that would be. There will be a lot of trial and error with everything but just be there for him when he needs you and even when he pushes you away. Now don't go to the other extreme and smother him, you just might get blasted into the wall again." Poppy said with a humorous smile on her face, then finished with, "You all know him better than anyone, you're his family. Don't let him feel unwanted."

Everyone directed their gazes back to Harry as he continued to gaze at his lap, no doubt living memory after disturbing memory over and over again in his mind.

This would be harder than they thought.

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the pitiful ending, It's 3 AM and I'm running out of creative writing ideas. Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you weren't too disappointed by this chapter but I must say I honestly never planned on the big burst of magic thing happening, that just kinda came out as I was writing it. Next chapter I will dive further into the long recovery of Harry (mentally and physically) and it should be entertaining if you like this kinda story, then I will write the last chapter unless I'm given an AMAZING idea that I just have to put in and make the story longer. HINT, HINT! hahaha PLEASE REVIEW! Loads of love ~V


	6. Ups and Downs

**DISCLAIMER: Never have, Never will, and Don't currently own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hiya everyone! Like I said before unless I get a Phenomenal idea from my lovely reviewers the next chapter I publish will be the end of this story. But never fear! I plan on making this chapter quite long. And I will continue to write MANY more stories! OH! Harry will have a nightmare in this chapter so that will be in italics just so you don't get confused. That's all for now, now read my pretties!**

Chapter Six:

Harry's POV:

"Okay Mr. Potter, I want you to take all three of these within the next two hours but not at the same time. You may take them in any order you wish, it makes no difference to me as long as you take them. Okay?" Madame Pomfrey has just finished another exam and is allowing me some freedom of my own now. After four days in the Hogwarts infirmary, I can finally leave and start moving again, albeit with someone else since my injuries are still healing and I can't walk normally yet. But no matter how shes put it it still feels like I have to have a guard with me. They can't let me walk around free. They're all the same. The good thing is that this means that I will be leaving the wing and staying in my dorm in Gryffindor tower til school starts. What will be different from staying with Ron in our room as usual is that instead of Dean, Seamus, and Neville staying in there with us it will be Sirius, Fred, and George. That should be interesting.

I nod in understanding at Madame Pomfrey's instructions before watching with baited breath as to who will be coming through the doors to help me get settled. It's Hermione and Ron. I allow my relieved breath to release as they smile at me and come over to where I sit on the side of the bed that's been my home for four days.

Standing in front of me Hermione smiles eagerly and says with enthusiasm, "Are you ready to get out of here?" I reply with complete honesty, "Absolutely. This place was starting to feel just like another prison." Their smiles drop immediately at my blunt remark but they both choose not to say anything about it. Instead Ron just offers his hand and I can't help but flinch, causing their frowns to deepen. I simply sigh and glare back at them, it's not like I can help it. "Come on mate, we should go before Sirius gets off on another worried tangent. He can only make your bed so many times." Ron says with a chuckle.

I nod in agreement and begin to stash my potions in the bag Hermione's holding out before taking a deep breath and grabbing Ron's outstretched hand with my left hand and allowing he and Hermione to slowly hoist me on my feet. My knees instantly give out and they catch me before I can hit the ground with a cry from Hermione, "Careful of his ribs Ron!" I merely clench my eyes and jaw closed as Ron quickly adjusts his right hand's position onto my waist instead of my chest, still holding my left hand with his firmly. Ron huffs as he pulls me back up and says, "That was your first time standing up in a while wasn't it?" I don't open my eyes to take in his expression but simply breathe out a "yeah".

When I do open my eyes again I realize that Hermione is observing the injuries that are still visible (due to the marvelous fact that I am now in possession of what my torso had sorely missed for nine weeks: a shirt) with a close to tears expression. I angrily snap at her, "What so interesting?" Hermione's startled eyes snap to mine and she sucks in a breath as she apologizes, "I'm sorry Harry." And for some reason as she takes my other side with great gentleness and we start for the long trek to our dorms I know that she meant she was sorry for more than just staring.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry! I didn't think you were ever coming! What took ya so long?" Sirius pounces on us as soon as we enter the common room and he takes Hermione's place in helping me up the stairs to our dorm room. "The stairs- were a bit harder- h-harder to maneuver- than- than usual." I panted out as sweat blurred my vision causing me to misstep and falter for a moment halting our progress. Sirius bent down and offered quietly, "Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way?" My cheeks flamed and I angrily shook my head and forced myself to continue on what I'm sure was pure adrenaline now.

We reached the room in the next minute and were greeted by the rest of the Weasleys, Remus, and Dumbledore all at once. I just forced a small smile as Ron and Sirius guided me to my bed and Hermione entered after us and joined the crowded room. "Oh Harry I'm so glad to see you up!" Mrs. Weasley cried once I was situated on the bed, "We were all so worried about you!" Fred and George both waited till their mother was finished with her greeting before George whispered loudly to me, "We were so worried we almost forgot to rig Ron's bed this morning! I mean imagine the disappointment he would have when he gotten when he got an undisturbed nights sleep! It would have broken my heart." I couldn't help the small bark of laughter that escaped me at the expressions on all the brother's faces. Ron looked at his bed with trepidation before turning to me and giving a resigned shrug, "What are ya gonna do?"

I looked around at the group as Hermione came over to me and handed me the potions and asked quietly, "Where is everyone else staying?" Mr. Weasley spoke up and said, "Hermione and Ginny will be sharing Ginny's dorm, Molly and I will be using Fred and George's dorm, and Dumbledore is allowing Remus to use his old room that he occupied when he taught here. And of course you know who's staying in here." I nodded and downed the pain-relief potion. I gave the empty vial back to Hermione and looked back up to see that everyone was still staring at me. I started shifting around on my bed as I grew more and more uneasy as their gazes persisted, "Umm, is there anything else?" I asked hesitantly. My questioned snapped them out of their stupor and they all began to apologize and departed with "good night"'s and promises of visiting tomorrow.

I sighed as the last person went and was left with my room companions. Everyone started to get ready for bed and Ron started to close the door but my insides lurched in fear and I cried out, "Stop! Ron, _please _do not close the door." Ron's head whipped around swiftly at my plea and he took in my tense posture and wide eyes and a understanding light seemed to turn on in his head as he relented with a, "Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry mate. I wasn't thinking." He then pulled the door open even more and walked back over to his bed leaving me to slow down my panicked heart rate.

The room's inhabitants fell asleep quickly and despite my strong opposition the remaining potion pulled me fast under as well…. right into the merciless clutches of nightmares.

_I open my eyes to total darkness. That's strange… I thought they left the light on… _

_I go to sit up and ask Ron to turn them back on when I am met with resistance. _

_I can't move my arms. _

_I lift my head and quickly look at my body. I immediately cry out and panic as I discover that I am once again chained down to the surgical table in my dark torture chamber. _

_And as usual, when I awake from a nightmare and cry out, I accidentally alert him that I am up and he walks in the door closing it behind him with a dooming thud. He then strides up to where I lay and with his malicious smile he picks up his favorite knife and leans over me, "Thought you could get away didn't ya freak? Well you were wrong, you will never escape me. I'll be with you everyday." He then lets out a bark of mad laughter as I start struggling fruitlessly to free myself, but I know he's right. I can never escape._

_As he plunges the deadly knife into my shoulder once again I let all my physical and emotional pain out in that resounding scream, mixing with my uncle's psychotic laughter and shattering the bars on my window. The whole room shakes but I barely notice it as vernon prepares to retrace to letters even deeper in my arm ensuring that I never forget what I truly am. _

_I jerk my body in the restraints in attempt to release the pain as he begins his task. He forces the knife even further than before drawing tears from my closed eyes and a high excruciatingly pained scream to tear through the room and soon Sirius' and Ron's frantic voices cut through my screams and the pain and pull me from the room._

"HARRY! Harry Wake up! It's just a dream! You're safe! He's not here!" Sirius shouts as he squeezes my uninjured hand. Ron holds me up as I spring up and bend over the side of my bed and promptly throw up everything that Mrs. Weasley managed to get into my stomach the day before. After I finish Sirius cleans the mess up with a quick "Scourgify" and helps Ron lay me back down against my pillows.

I pant heavily trying to catch my breath as I wipe the sweat off from my face and greedily accept the glass of water I'm offered by Fred. Once my airway is cleared again I apologize without looking at anyone, "I'm sorry guys, you can go back to bed." No one moves and I look up in confusion but before I can lie and say I'm fine Sirius speaks softly, "It's okay to not be okay Harry." At his words my mask falls a little and I struggle for a few minutes worrying my lip between my teeth but my resolve falls once I think of the dream and I allow myself to vulnerably fall against Sirius' chest and sob harshly aggravating my injuries further. When he puts his arms around me and just lets me cry I can't find any good reasons to move away.

I lose track of time as I let my tears flow but I know it must be awhile because when I finally run out of tears to cry Sirius is leaning against my bed post and Ron is out behind me on my pillows. I sit back slowly grimacing as I wrap an arm around my ribs. My coughing would interrupt my crying every few seconds and that has ended in making me even more sore. 'Maybe this is why boys aren't supposed to cry'. I think to myself dryly. Sirius gives me a small smile and messes my hair fondly, ignoring my flinch, before asking if I need another pain-relief potion. I just shake my head, "I don't think Madame Pomfrey would want me to take another so soon." Sirius nods before going and putting Ron back on his own bed and helps me lay back down. "I won't tell anyone." He whispers to me before winking, placing a kiss in my hair, and falling back in his own bed.

I lay awake for a bit thinking over how the next few weeks are going to go before remembering that Hermione left me a dreamless sleep potion that Madame Pomfrey forgot to give me. I reach over to the nightstand, open the drawer, and down the potion. As soon as I place the vial back in the drawer and ease myself back down, I'm out for some much needed rest.

**A/N: Yay! Harry's up and recovering! Slowly but surely! I hope you liked it! The next chapter WILL be the LAST CHAPTER unless someone wants something else awesome to happen! If not I plan on having Harry be up around Hogwarts with everyone and he'll have a flashback. Then there will be a time jump of about three weeks and they will go to Diagon Alley where the last excitement twist will happen and then I will draw the story to it's conclusion. Are y'all excited?! Well either way thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Loads of love~V**


	7. Fights and Flashbacks

**DISCLAIMER: I doth not owneth Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Well… The moment of truth…. This chapter…... ****WILL**…**.. (are you on the edge of your seat yet?)... ****NOT** **be the last chapter! *takes bows as audience cheers* I know, I know! Had ya worried didn't I? Thanks for that goes to the Guest who reviewed on the last chapter and gave me encouragement to continue on and also some great ideas! BUT! I hope they're reading this authors note because this is the only way I can reply to them and I simply must!-GUEST- "I am not kidding you when I say that vernon coming and getting a hold of Harry again has been my plan since the third chapter! Are you reading my mind? lol thank you for the wonderful review!"- ANYWHO! This will be the second to last or at least the third to last. I will need your opinion. I just don't want to drag the story on and make it boring for y'all. And for any of you who have wondered about me getting the ministry involved in this my answer is: They will NOT be in this. I Don't think Harry's character would want the whole wizarding world to know. But Vernon will be dealt with, never fear! NOW all that's taken care of, READ and REVIEW please!**

Chapter Seven:

Harry's POV:

I awake suddenly in a potion-induced haze and roll over with a groan, _I'm not ready to get up yet, _I think. I soon find the source of my early awakening, "Come on Harry! You gotta get up! You're supposed to get your casts off in an hour!" Ron calls from my other side with too much enthusiasm than appropriate for this time of morning. I groan again as I roll back over and force my eyes open then quickly shut them as the light streaming in from the window is too bright. I furrow my brow as I look over at my best friend and ask, "What time is it?" Ron turns back around from making his bed with an amused grin on his face and replies, "It's one o'clock in the afternoon. Now let's get going! You don't need to change, you aren't really wearing pajamas in the first place." I nod in agreement as I look down at my white t-shirt and black sweat pants, they won't be too embarrassing to walk around the mostly vacant castle in.

Ron comes back over and helps me stand up after I move my legs over the side of the bed. I cling tightly to his hand and will my legs to hold my weight as I stand shakily, one fall was enough embarrassment.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once we get to the infirmary, I take my spot on the bed I was so eager to leave only a day ago. The fast work of magic still amazes me sometimes. Madame Pomfrey enters merely ten seconds after Ron takes a seat next to me on the bed and immediately springs back up like it bit him, afraid of her known healer wrath. She gives Ron a knowing glare but chooses not to say anything to him in favor of speaking to me, "Well Mr. Potter! Are you ready to get those casts off?" I nod in answer and she nods back before continuing, "I'm sure you are. It will be a bit easier for you to move with them off but I have to let you and Mr. Weasley know that just because they're off does _not _mean you can move however you want yet. You still have a bit of a ways to go before you're fully healed and you'll be very sore for the next few weeks. Now more specifically, your shoulders and back will be the most tricky. For your back you'll need to be very careful not to tear the lacerations open again. So no bending over, playing quidditch or sudden movements. Only for the next week though, by that time they should be completely healed. If there are no complications that is. Alright, let's get started!"

A few moments later nearly all the bandages and casts are off. Except one.

Just as she goes to remove the final bandage from my left forearm, my eyes widen in realization and I jerk my arm away. Madame Pomfrey jumps and looks at me curiously, "C-can you leave this one on?" I plead, voice tight and just above a whisper. She creases her eyebrows in suspicion but simply nods, "All that's left are your potions. Here is a pain-relief, and a dreamless sleep potion, this is the last one I will give you for now. If you are in desperate need of another just come ask me. Now Mr. Potter, you may join everyone else in the Great hall!"

I thank her quietly as she leaves and look over at Ron. His mouth is hanging open a bit and he puzzledly looks at me, "Why didn't you want her to take the bandage off mate?" I avoid his eyes and the question by barely shrugging and hold out my hand. Ron still watches me suspiciously but grasps my hand and wraps his arm carefully around my waist without further interrogation. I grunt as he hoists me up on my feet and can't help but feel guilty when I have to lean nearly all my weight on Ron as I hobble beside him. He's been literally supporting me through this whole ordeal. I guess that's what true friends are for. I just wish I could make him understand that I don't deserve it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Oh Harry! Your back! So how did the appointment go? Did she remove all of the casts?" Hermione grills excitedly as soon as Ron and I step through the heavy doors of the Great Hall. I look up at her with wide eyes and try to process the quick questions as Ron lets out an exasperated laugh, "Take a breath 'mione! I don't think Harry's gonna want to hang around you right now if you roast him every time you see him!" He then mutters in my ear, "_I don't think I'll want to either_." My lips twitch in mirth at his comment but I don't miss the frown that marres Ron's face at my lack of response.

Hermione huffs in agitation but rephrases her inquiries, "How did it go?" I force a grin and say, "Spectacular. It's nice not to have the limitations, but I'm still not allowed to play quidditch yet." Hermione nods, "I figured that. Harry you can't just spring back from this and go on like nothing happened. Yes, you should continue living, but denying it happened can be just as bad!" My blood boils at her words and I can't help but lash out heatedly, "You think I don't know that?! Hermione _I'm_ the one who can't sleep anymore without being vividly reminded of what happened! _I'm_ the one who had to go through every bloody thing while you were all safe at home with your precious families! _I'm _the one who was tortured! So don't you dare try and say what I can and can't do! I've had enough of being controlled!"

I go into a coughing fit for a few minutes that has me in tears by the end but as I look up, panting for breath, I can see everyone clearly. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Mrs. Weasley stands with tears pouring down her face as she clings to Mr. Weasley who is trying not to cry himself. Professor Dumbledore, Fred, and George have equally grim expressions. Ginny has her hand clamped over her mouth, tears streaming down her face as well. And Remus and Sirius both look shocked. I look down at my feet, swallowing the lump in my throat. I feel horrible for yelling at Hermione and as a punishment I force myself to look up at her, but have to look back down almost instantly for it nearly breaks my already shattered heart. She has her arms wrapped around her stomach and her face is flooded by the shining wet tears that gush unceasingly from her reddened brown eyes. I squeeze my eyes closed and sigh heavily before letting go of Ron's supporting hand and placing mine on her shaking shoulder, "I'm sorry Hermione, truly. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I just can't-can't-ugh I don't know what. I'm trying to be all you want me to be but it's like I've forgotten how. Does that make sense?" Hermione nods hastily and then throws her arms around my waist and buries her face in my shoulder. I cry out at the sudden onslaught of pain and nearly fall over but Ron steps up behind me to steady me before that can happen. Hermione pulls back quickly with a gasp as she remembers my injuries and begins to cry more and apologize profusely, "Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry Harry! I forgot! Are you okay?" I nod as I try to ignore the throbbing pain of my ribs and shoulder but am saved from having to answer verbally by Sirius appearing by my side suddenly.

"Let's go have some dinner eh?" Sirius relieves Ron of his support duty and takes my left arm and waist himself. Sirius helps me over to the table where I just slide in instead of stepping over the bench due to them letting me sit on the end closest to the teacher's platform. Once I'm seated Ron gives me the pain-relief potion which I gratefully accept and down instantly.

With the drama behind us now, (and Fred and George's help), the atmosphere at the long table has become joyful once again. Especially when Dumbledore calls for the food. That cheers everyone immensely. I begin to load my plate with all of the gourmet food and can't stop myself from marveling at the feast, it's as grand as it is on the first day of school!

Turkey, chicken, ham, mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes, pastas, casseroles, green beans, broccoli, rolls, pies, cookies, puff pastries, muffins, pumpkin juice, you name it! Everything and more covers the expansive table.

Once everyone's started on seconds, Ron speaks to his brothers, stabbing his food with a bit more force than necessary, "I did _not_ appreciate the gift you two left me last night in my bed."

"What do you mean you didn't appreciate our gift dear brother? Fred I don't believe he could be referring to the rubber spider we left in his bed as a belated birthday present yesterday could he?" George asked innocently looking at his twin with a hand over his heart. Fred shakes his head with a false solemn expression and replies, "I don't think Ronny would insult us in such a way. We put so much thought into your gift." George nods and says, "Oh SO much time. I think it was the best spent twenty seconds of my life!" Ron suddenly grabs a pastry and hurtles it at his hysterically laughing brothers causing everyone else to chuckle at their antics, including myself.

The lighthearted atmosphere is suddenly quenched when Remus looks over at me and studies me before saying, "What's wrong with your arm Harry?" His inquisition causes everyone else's attention to snap to me and I suddenly feel like the room got a hundred degrees hotter. I swallow thickly and put my arm in my lap, away from the prying stares. "Nothing. It's just taking longer to heal than the others, is all." Unfortunately, my answer doesn't have the effect I desired.

Remus frowns and presses, "Why is that one taking longer? It's just a cut isn't it?" My throat feels too tight to answer so I simply nod to the last question, hoping that they will just give it up. They don't. Mrs. Weasley speaks up next, standing from her seat, "I let me look at it Harry. I'm very good at cuts!" I pale and frantically shake my head. I'm about to get up from the table when everything goes to pot.

Sirius abruptly grabs my newly healed left wrist and pulls my arm above the table. In that moment I forget everything that was going on not two minutes ago and am brought back to my cell, and it is no longer Sirius grasping my wrist, but it's _him. _

"NO! STOP, PLEASE!" I scream and struggle with everything in me to get away from him. I, surprisingly, succeed and scramble back on the floor until my back hits my wall and I cry out from hitting my new wounds on my back and curl into a ball trying to prolong the inevitable. I know more's coming though, it never stops, _he _never stops. I can feel the coldness of the ever present shackles and the room's penetrate the bare skin of my torso and the blood sliding down from my various wounds, mingling with the water that is slowly drying from the water torture he just finished with. It's a new horror, one he does only on special occasion, he's not as fond of it as he is the others. He can't hear me scream when he holds me under. But he can see how much it burns my lungs, since I cough til blood comes out when he stops. He can feel how I struggle in terror as he holds me under and I slowly die, gasping for air only to get water. I know he's given me all the respite I'm gonna get as he begins to yell again. And all I can do is curl into a tighter ball and plead over and over, knowing he'll only ignore me and continue the pain. I feel him grab me again and try to force me out of my protective position, but I fight with my leftover strength that is beginning to ebb, "PLEASE! LET ME GO! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE!" I Scream, as tears course down my cheeks, growing hysterical as he starts managing in unfolding me. But I'm in too much pain to stop him. I'm exhausted. I just want it to stop. "Please. Please I can't. Please, please, please, please, please…." I begin to mutter over and over, like a broken record. That's what I am after all. Broken. I look around in confusion as my room begins to shake and his looming form disappears. Various frantic voices invade my ears and as I open my streaming eyes once again I see that my room has turned into the Great Hall. I'm home. But I still don't feel safe.

Almost like coming out of a tunnel the voices become clear and I see everyone who was at the dinner table either kneeling or standing before me. "It's okay Harry. You're safe. You're not there anymore. You're okay." Ron says as he kneels in front of me. Hermione has tears running down her cheeks once again but is also muttering assurances, "He's gone. You're okay. It's over Harry. It's all over. We're here." Once I loosen up a bit and unfist my hands from my hair, I shakily release a breath and reach a hand up to wipe the tears away. Only then do I look over to the third person on the ground with me and hear what he's saying, "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm so stupid. You're okay. I won't let him take you again." Sirius promises the last part looking right into my shaken eyes. I don't want to be so weak in front of everyone else but Sirius' words from last night come to mind, "_It's okay not to be okay, Harry"_. And I breakdown once again. Falling onto my godfather's chest once again I let all the fear, pain and anguish out through my heavy sobs, staining and drenching his shirt in the process. But all he does it simply hold me protectively as I try to talk but am unable due to my heaving breaths. "Shh… It's alright Harry. It's okay. You're safe. It's over." I choke out barely audibly between my violent sobs, "It- hurt-so- so- m-much! And-I- I c-couldn't- do any-anything- about- it!" Sirius lets out a sob of his own before stroking my hair and speaking again, "Shh… I know Harry. I know."

Once my aftermath crying subsides, I just stay in Sirius' arms for a few minutes. All of a sudden, Hermione gasps loudly. We all turn to look at her and Ron asks what's wrong, to which she just points to my back and says, "Harry! You're back is bleeding!" Sirius reaches behind me and lifts my shirt a bit and soon everyone else's gasps join Hermione's and Mrs. Weasley is kneeling behind me too in a flash. "Molly, what are you doing?" Sirius asks as she whips out her wand and lifts my shirt again. "Like I said earlier, I am very good with healing cuts and we have bothered that woman enough this summer!" Mrs. Weasley replies, referring to Madame Pomfrey. In less than a minute she has sealed my laceration and bandaged it. And I thank her quietly, starting to fall asleep from the earlier exertion.

"Let's get you back to bed shall we?" Sirius asks, to which I sleepily nod my head against his shoulder. He then scoops me up and carries me all the way to Gryffindor tower with everyone else in tow. And I can't find it in me to be embarrassed.

The next hour is a bit of a blur but like clockwork when it hits ten o'clock nearly everyone is sound asleep. Everyone except Ron and myself.

"Hey Harry. You doin' okay? Do you need anything?" Ron whisper yells as he sits up attentively in his bed. I just watch him as he comes over and sits crosslegged on my bed, mirroring my position, minus the covers. I study him for a few moments before staring wordlessly out of our window. "What's on your mind mate?" I continue to look out the high window and as I relax in the steady moonlight I sigh quietly and whisper, "Ron, This is really hard. I'm not sure if its because of what it is and how I got it, or because I believe it; because It is what I am." I nervously put my hand on the bandage covering my forearm and move my hand over it. Ron shifts on the bed and I turn to look at him. He looks worried but also like he's preparing himself, like he's trying to be strong for me. "You can show me mate. I'm here for ya." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Then in one quick movement, I remove the bandage. Ron sucks in a sharp breath and he looks over the letters over and over again and his and my tears mingle on the letters that make up the word that will scar me in more ways than one for the rest of my life. In scrawling almost as red as the day he wrote it in my arm is the word: _Freak_

**A/N: Well! How'd ya like that chapter?! I'm tired and so is Harry so I'm just gonna say: I hope you enjoyed it! and PLEASE REVIEW! Good night all! Loads of love~V**


	8. Twists and Endings

**DISCLAIMER: I think its a well known fact that I don't own Harry Potter now.**

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I enjoyed writing it! ****THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST!** **Then I will move on to other stories! But thank you to EVERYONE who has taken the time to read this and to all my AWESOME reviewers! This one is a three week time jump from the last chapter, I know, I hate doing it. But if you want to know what would have happened in between the last chapter and this one- It would have been just more of the end of the last chapter really. SO I hope you like this one! Thank you for reading! Now ENJOY!**

Chapter Eight:

Harry's POV:

I watch the sunrise as it comes over the vast mountains and showers the flourishing green grass in it's gentle caressing rays. "Harry?" I turn from my spot at the Gryffindor common room window and see Ginny standing before me, still in her bathrobe. I give her a small smile, "Hi Ginny. What are you doing up?" Ginny comes over to the window and sits beside me saying, "I was going to ask you the same." We both turn our attention back to the scenic view ahead and sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Once the sun is completely unobstructed, Ginny shifts a bit on her seat before sighing and standing back up, "Well I better get ready. Don't forget we have to go to Diagon Alley after breakfast." I nod but don't turn to look at her. "Harry? What's on your mind?" Ginny then sits back down and I glance at her before looking down at my lap.

Ginny has been doing this a lot in the past few weeks, sit with me when I would distance myself and try to get me to open up. To which I would not say anything. She looks so heart broken every time. And for some reason, it hurts me even more.

I don't want to make her hurt anymore, so I talk to her, "Does it get any better Ginny? Any easier?" At my whisper her head snaps up in surprise and a flicker of a smile appears before she drops it and replies truthfully, "Yes. I can understand how you would think it won't, Harry what you went through… I know I would never have survived that. But you have such a strong will, and that's one of the things I lov-_admire_ you for." I look at her strangely as she blushes and bites her lip before finishing, "You survive despite all the odds, but more than that, you still are able to pick yourself up and _live_ again." As she finishes her sentence I shake my head and and huff in frustration, "That's just it Ginny. I'm not able to feel relieved that I survived. I-" I cut off not wanting to admit one of my darkest thoughts to her, but Ginny persists anyway, "You what Harry?"

I look into her eyes and try to determine whether my words or no response will hurt her more. But all I see is a fiery determination so I bluntly divulge, "I wish I didn't survive."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Are you ready Harry? Do you remember the plan?" Mrs. Weasley asks me as she brushes the invisible dust off of my Shoulders for the fifth time. The Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and I are lined up in front of the floo in Professor Dumbledore's office, preparing to venture to Diagon Alley for the afternoon to get the necessary supplies for our upcoming school year. It begins in a week after all. "Yes ma'am. I don't think I will ever forget it, Sirius had me repeat it for the past two hours!"

Everyone has been very tense this morning, and I can't really fault them for it. I am a little nervous myself. It will be the first time I've been out in the wizarding world since Voldemort's return and since _the_ incident. But nothing could possibly go wrong with their near flawless plan: I am to floo with both Remus and Sirius after Mr. Weasley and George, then Ginny, Ron, and Fred will follow and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley will bring up the rear. After that we will all go to Flourish and Blotts and then split up in pairs from there. Then whoever I am with and myself are to floo back as soon as we're done and Dumbledore will alert the others once I've returned. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

At my assurance Mrs. Weasley smiles and stands over with Hermione and I go over to Remus and Sirius, wand at the ready. Once Mr. Weasley and George depart it's our turn. We step in and Remus grabs the floo powder and calls, "Diagon Alley!" And Dumbledore's office disappears in a flurry of green flames.

We stumble through the fireplace and into the busy street of Diagon Alley standing with our wands at the ready by our sides, earning a few odd stares from other witches and wizards but we ignore them and turn to, thankfully, find Mr. Weasley and George standing at ease on our left.

The fireplace ignites twice more, completing our group. The first step went flawlessly and everyone visibly relaxes a bit. Now for the shopping.

We all squish through the crowds in the overpopulated street and eventually make it in one piece to the main place of our trip- Flourish and Blotts bookstore. I watch Hermione's eyes light up as she has the same reaction she does every time I've ever come in here with her. It's like she's a kid in a candy shop. I find that Ron is watching her too and he meets my amused gaze and has to try with everything in him to hold back a laugh.

"Kids! I'll take your lists and go ahead and get the books, Hermione you may help if you would like! And Arthur, you too!" I fumble with pulling the parchment from my jacket pocket but soon succeed and quickly place it in Mrs' Weasley's awaiting hand.

"Alright, George and I'll take Ginny, and Remus would you like to come with us?" Fred asks beginning on our next step of pairing up. Remus agrees sportingly and they depart quickly leaving me with Sirius and Ron…. Why do I feel like they planned that?

Turning to go out the door, Sirius throws his arm carefully around my shoulders and his other arm around Ron's and says, "Well it's just the three of us on an adventure! Reminds me of the many times James, Remus and I would go exploring around Diagon Alley when we were supposed to go shopping for supplies. But we do actually need to get some stuff for you two so we'll have to keep the adventures on the back burner for right now. But I guess I could always settle to just retell some of our best stories, if you two would like!" Ron agrees enthusiastically and I agree too. I can't think of anything else I would rather talk about.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Many hours, stores, and stories later we finally finish getting everything required for the school year.

After we finish an early lunch, Ron asks if we can go to the quidditch store before we go. To which Sirius instantly agrees. Me? I'm not so eager.

"Come on mate! Why don't you want to go? This store was practically built for you!" Ron presses adamantly. I shake my head with a lopsided frown, "It would be like rubbing it in my face that I can't play for awhile. You two go on in though. I'll be fine. Anyway-Fred and George are coming over!" I say as I see them hastily making their way through the crowd. But then I realize something. Ginny's not with them.

Fred and George come up to us and frantically ask, "Please tell us Ginny is with you guys or Dad and Mum!" We all pale and Sirius answers them, "We haven't seen her since she left with you two and Remus! Wait, where is he?" George sucks in a shaky breath and runs his hand through his red hair as he replies, "He went to look for her. Will you ask Mum and Dad if they've seen her? We need to keep looking." George then pulled a wand out of his pants pocket. Not just any wand. Ginny's wand. "We found her wand laying on the ground by the door of Zonko's. So we know she hadn't just gotten bored and left. Ginny never leaves her wand anywhere."

Absolute dread fills my body as I realize what's happening.

Ginny's missing.

"Let's go." Sirius commands pulling me out of my shock. I follow behind he and Ron as we head to Flourish and Blotts and think over where Ginny could be: _Fred, George, and Remus can't find her. We haven't seen her once. It's unlikely she will be with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley since they would have let Fred, George, or Remus know. And Ginny's wand was __outside_ _of Zonko's. That had to mean-_

My thoughts are abruptly cut off as I see two people dart between the alleyway behind the shops. I would dismiss this normally, but one of the figures had unmistakable red hair, and the other looked like- I suck in a sudden breath and run straight for the alley without a second thought.

As I run I vaguely hear Sirius and Ron shouting and running after me, but they are too far behind me now to worry about. I've got to get to Ginny.

I run for what feels like years, but are actually only minutes. And just as I think I've lost them, I round the corner and come face to face with the person of my search and the person of my nightmares.

Before me is an image I will never forget: Uncle vernon stands in the vacant alley with a sneer on his face and Ginny shaking in his firm grip with a knife pressed against her throat.

I immediately shove my hand into my jean pocket and come to the gut-wrenching conclusion that I dropped my wand when I was running.

I'm weaponless.

Vernon smirks and his mad eyes meet my furious ones, "Don't have your silly stick to defend yourself do ya? Well let's do this quickly, I don't like being in your freakish world so I'll make this easy for you: Come with me or…" Vernon tightened his grip on Ginny and then pushed the blade harder on her throat making her tear-filled eyes widen in fear, "I kill her."

I don't dare make a move but instead ask my "uncle" with utter bewilderment, "Why are you doing this?" His face grows red and I know he is losing patience quickly, "That's none of your concern! Now. Make a choice _boy_." Not really waiting for an answer he takes a breath and goes to move the knife when I step forward and cry out in fear, "No Stop! Let her go! Take me."

Vernon smiles and in a flash, throws Ginny to the ground and grabs me. Before I can even blink he pulls out a pair of handcuffs and locks them around my previously scarred wrists and holds the same knife to my neck just as the alley becomes crowded.

I observe from my captive position against vernon's chest that Sirius and Ron must of alerted everyone they could when I ran down the alley because Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, and Snape all stand before me, wands held out threateningly before them.

Vernon shifts uncomfortably for a moment before Sirius starts to move and then he regains his composure, "Stay back! You know I won't hesitate to kill him!" To prove his point he grabs my hair and forces my head back and thrusts the steel deeper into the skin of my neck, causing a small stream of blood to run down.

"Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest for child abuse, assault and battery, and attempted murder, don't add to the charges. Step away from Harry. Now." Dumbledore commands in his most intimidating voice.

The only thing that can be heard for several tense moments is my loud and shallow breathing. I close my eyes and try to hold down the terror that is threatening to overtake me as the seconds drag on. When I open my eyes again I find Ginny still on the ground looking back at me with fear and unmistakable love shining in her eyes as tears stream steadily down her porcelain cheeks. I then see this mornings conversation with the soft sunlight falling on her endearing features, her look of mischievous glee in the times we were trying to prank Fred and George back in the castle, playing quidditch with her last year, watching her determination and beautiful techniques. And in that moment I finally am able to be truly happy that I survived this summer. And I want to continue surviving, fighting, for her.

I am forced out of my reminiscing as vernon begins to try and maneuver his way to another alley all the while still holding on to me tightly and dragging me with him. Everyone begins to shout at him and I struggle as much as I can but he somehow manages in using me as a human shield and I begin to get worried as he drags me farther and farther away.

But before I am condemned to my previous fate again, a miracle happens.

Vernon just manages in backing us all the way to the end of the alley where another one's opening awaits when Mrs. Weasley appears in it and shouts with no hesitation, "Expelliarmus!" The knife goes flying out of my captor's hand and Sirius then tosses me my wand which I catch with my natural seeker reflexes. I stomp as hard as I can on vernon's foot and as soon as his grip on me loosens I spin around to face him and shout, "Stupefy!" putting as much power into the curse as I can.

Vernon drops, frozen, with a loud thud.

Everything seems to continue in slow motion and all audio cuts out as I stare at the unmoving form of the person responsible for all my pain. I barely even register someone removing the handcuffs from my wrists as I watch Tonks and Dumbledore both grab one of his limp arms and before anything else can happen they disapparate, taking vernon with them.

I stand immobile, still staring at the spot where he laid not five seconds ago, when I feel a small shaking hand make it's way into mine. I turn slowly, still having a hard time believing it could end so quickly after everything that happened but Ginny just squeezes my hand and rests her head on my shoulder wordlessly.

And I finally know, It's over.

And it was all worth it.

**THE END**

"_And after you have suffered a little while, the God of all grace, who has called you to his eternal glory in Christ, will Himself restore, confirm, strengthen, and establish you." -1 Peter 5:10_

**A/N: YAY! *Imaginary crowd cheers wildly* It's over guys! PHEW! That was the longest story I have **_**EVER **_**written! Well! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I want to say something to future readers: No matter how long it's been I will always welcome your reviews and try to respond to them! Now back to you present peeps, (lol) Thank you to EVERYONE who read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed on this story, I can't express how much I appreciated it! I will be moving on to other stories now, some that I already have an idea for and some that (if you give me some ideas) I will try and write for you guys! I am ALWAYS open to suggestions. But the next four stories I will be publishing are: "Peeta teaches Rye to bake" Hunger Games one-shot, an unknown Lab Rats fic, "Harry proposes to Ginny" Harry Potter one-shot, and "Peter protects Aunt May" TASM two-shot fic. Those I will be starting on tomorrow so look for them and if you have other ideas PLEASE let me know! Again thank you for reading and God bless! Loads of love~V**


End file.
